1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to a padlock that can control operation of a locking hook so as to open or close the locking hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional padlock comprises a housing, a locking hook mounted on the housing and having a connecting end and a locking end, a locking barrel mounted in the housing and rotatable by a specific key, and a locking member mounted on the housing and driven by the locking barrel. The locking member has a top face formed with an insertion recess having an opening. Thus, when the locking end of the locking hook is located at the closed position, the locking member is driven by the locking barrel to move to a first position where the opening of the insertion recess of the locking member faces the connecting end of the locking hook so that the locking end of the locking hook is limited in the insertion recess of the locking member, thereby forming a locked state, and a second position where the opening of the insertion recess of the locking member faces the side face of the housing, so that the insertion recess of the locking member is opened and the locking end of the locking hook can be rotated to detach from the insertion recess of the locking member, thereby forming an unlocked state. However, the insertion recess of the locking member is opened and has a determined depth after the locking end of the locking hook is limited in the insertion recess of the locking member, so that a person can insert an unlocking tool from the opening into the insertion recess of the locking member to rotate the locking member so as to unlock the locking end of the locking hook forcibly, thereby releasing the locking effect of the padlock.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2004/0226324-A1.